The present invention relates to a hybrid drive train for a motor vehicle, comprising a clutch arrangement having a first rotatable clutch part and a second rotatable clutch part, which clutch parts can be separated from one another and can be connected to one another, and comprising an electrical machine which is arranged concentrically with respect to the first clutch part and has a rotor, wherein the rotor is connected with the first clutch part and comprises a plurality of magnetic flux influencing portions, the magnetic flux influencing portions being arranged distributed over the circumference of the rotor with a predetermined rotor pitch.
The present invention, further, relates to an electrical machine having an outer stator and an inner rotor, wherein the electrical machine can be used particularly in such a drive train.
In the field of drive trains for motor vehicles, so-called hybrid drive trains have been very popular for several years. Such hybrid drive trains include typically two drive sources, one of which being an electrical machine. The other drive source may, for example, be a conventional drive motor, such as a combustion engine. The electrical machine can be operated typically as a motor in order to provide drive power. Further, the electrical machine can be operated as a generator, for example to charge a connected battery by means of regenerative braking during trailing-throttle operation.
The electrical machine can be connected in many different ways to a conventional drive train. It has proven particularly advantageous if the electrical machine is arranged concentrically to a clutch of the drive train. In this respect it is known for example from document DE 10 2005 040 771 A1, to form the rotor carrier of the electrical machine as an outer disk carrier of a multi-disk clutch.
In recent years, the use of such multi-disk clutches in drive trains of motor vehicles has increased. This type of clutch can transfer high torques, particularly, if these multi-disk clutches are cooled actively by means of a fluid (e.g. oil).
The use of active cooling of the clutch disks for the rotor carrier is known from the above-mentioned document.
The arrangement of the electrical machine in a manner concentric to a clutch, particularly in the available space between a combustion engine and a step-transmission, leads to increased demands with respect to a compact layout and with respect to efficient cooling.